User blog:Starchythepotato/Oulu, Altri and Will Awakened! (7★)
|-|Ice Summit God Zeldeus (Oulu)= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20276 |no = 969 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5487 |atk_base = 1488 |def_base = 1763 |rec_base = 1279 |hp_lord = 6947 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 2552 |rec_lord = 1772 |hp_anima = 8137 |rec_anima = 1415 |atk_breaker = 2357 |def_breaker = 2195 |atk_guardian = 1643 |def_guardian = 2909 |hp_oracle = 6471 |rec_oracle = 2248 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ls = Sacred Ice Sanctuary |lsdescription = 30% boost to Def and HP & large chance of small reduction in damage taken |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Thelatham Guard |bbdescription = Powerful water attack on all enemies & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 34~25 |sbb = A.G.W |sbbdescription = Powerful water attack on all enemies, greatly boosts Def for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29~20 |ubb = Full Degeneration |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, greatly boosts Def for 3 turns, reduces damage taken by 3/4 for 2 turns & boosts all allies' Atk relative to their Def |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 40 |es = Will of the Demon Puppet |esitem = Golem Core |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters in battle & boosts all allies' attack BB Atk for 3 turns on BB and SBB when Golem Core is equipped |evofrom = 20275 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-|Grand Tree Veltrion (Altri)= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30116 |no = 970 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5493 |atk_base = 1238 |def_base = 1620 |rec_base = 1254 |hp_lord = 7004 |atk_lord = 1804 |def_lord = 2500 |rec_lord = 2055 |hp_anima = 8194 |rec_anima = 1698 |atk_breaker = 2161 |def_breaker = 2143 |atk_guardian = 1447 |def_guardian = 2857 |hp_oracle = 6528 |rec_oracle = 2531 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ls = Divine Tree's Life Layer |lsdescription = Huge boost in effectiveness of Heart Crystals & nullifies elemental weakness damage and critical hits from enemies |lstype = Defense/Recovery |bb = Aura Purge |bbdescription = Greatly recovers HP & removes and negates status ailments for all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |sbb = Cosmo Vorlion |sbbdescription = Greatly recovers HP, removes status ailments for all allies, boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns & increases allies' BB gauge |sbbtype = Heal/Support |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = 0 |sbbgauge = 10 |ubb = Pure Creation Destiny |ubbdescription = Recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns, removes status ailments & chance to give power to withstand a KO attack for all allies |ubbtype = Heal/Support |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = 0 |ubbgauge = 20 |es = World of Existence |esitem = |esdescription = Low chance of taking only 1 damage when attacked & nullifies elemental weakness damage from enemies |evofrom = 30115 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} |-|Holy Emperor Will= }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50116 |no = 971 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = |summon = |fusion = |evolution = |hp_base = 5320 |atk_base = 1458 |def_base = 1590 |rec_base = 1179 |hp_lord = 6705 |atk_lord = 2318 |def_lord = 2353 |rec_lord = 1901 |hp_anima = 7895 |rec_anima = 1544 |atk_breaker = 2675 |def_breaker = 1996 |atk_guardian = 1961 |def_guardian = 2710 |hp_oracle = 6229 |rec_oracle = 2377 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ls = Light Saint's Power |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk power of Light types & BB gauge fills hugely after each turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Ishtar Caliber |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, recovers HP for all allies & boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Lohengrin |sbbdescription = 35 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, gradually recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns & boosts all allies' attack BB Atk |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |ubb = Albion |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Light attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to remaining HP), massively reduces enemies' Atk and Def for 1 turn & all Dark damage received is reduced to 1 for 1 turn |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |es = Future Force Devotion |esitem = 神器 |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters in battle & adds Light element to all allies' attack for 3 turns on BB and SBB when any "神器" is equipped |evofrom = 50115 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }} Category:Blog posts